Unaware Heroines
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Molly and Lucy see something horrific, but somehow, things are made better.


**Title:** Unaware Heroines  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucy, Molly II  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 743  
 **Summary:** Molly and Lucy see something horrific, but somehow, things are made better.

 **Notes:** The question at the end is left unanswered purposefully.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Milkshake, tire, splendor

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** D28. Write about a house disappearing before someone's eyes

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H - Magical & Mystica Creatures - 13. Pegasus: Write about a next-Gen character using a Time-Turner

* * *

Lucy ran ahead of Molly. "I want a milkshake!" she squealed excitedly.

Molly rolled her eyes at her little sister's large amount of energy. "Don't you ever get tired?

Lucy turned to face Molly and continued walking backwards. "Of course not. I'm younger. Maybe you're just getting oooold," she teased, drawing out the 'o' sound in the last word.

Molly frowned. "I'm not Dad. Calling me old won't make me suddenly get uptight and anxious."

She shrugged and turned back around to walk forward.

Molly was almost disappointed that Lucy didn't trip while she walked backwards. It would have served the brat right.

They arrived at their house, but there was someone else there, standing just in front of the property line. The person wore a hood, keeping his or her face hidden.

They didn't know what the person was doing, but suddenly, their house disappeared before their very eyes.

Lucy and Molly blinked, and then with a crack of Apparition, the mysterious person was gone as well.

"Mol, what just happened?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering and legs shaking.

Molly swallowed painfully passed a lump that was suddenly lodged in her throat. "I don't know."

* * *

Lucy was pacing back and forth over the ground where their house once stood. "We have to do something!" she yelled fiercely.

Molly wanted to curl up and cry. Their house was gone, for Merlin's sake, but she didn't. She was the big sister, and she needed to be brave for Lucy, who looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. "Lucy, calm down."

"Calm down!? Calm down!? How can I calm down!? How are _you_ so calm!? Our house is gone!? Why don't you care, you heartless bitch!?"

Molly's eyes flashed with her ire. "Watch your mouth, Lucy Weasley. And don't you dare say that I don't care. Of course I care, but panicking isn't going to solve the problem. It will just make it harder to think of a solution, and that's what I'm trying to do. _Think!_ So shut up if you don't have anything useful to add."

Lucy's mouth snapped shut. Molly was a lot like their mum; she rarely lost her temper, but when she did, everyone knew they better watch out.

"Okay, first of all, since we don't know where Mum and Dad are—we don't even know if they were in the house when it vanished—we should find a way to either our grandparents or one of our Uncles."

Molly took out her wand and pointed it with a lit tip, signaling for the Knight Bus. When it arrived, she stepped up on the bottom step and walked up one step, followed by Lucy. "We want to go to Ottery St Catchpole."

It was a fast ride. They arrived and quickly hugged their grandparents. They explained what happened, but neither Grandma Molly nor Grandpa Arthur believed them.

"It's true!" Lucy urged tearfully.

Both of their grandparents tried to get them to see how that couldn't be true.

Molly shook her head. "We're magical! Why is it so hard to believe our house disappeared?"

Grandma and Grandpa shared a look. Grandma Molly forced a smile onto her face. "Okay, Dears. We'll take you home, and you'll see your house is right where it should be."

Lucy glared. "Or you'll see that it's gone, and we expect an apology from the two of you," she ordered in her brattiest voice.

Grandpa did Side-Along-Apparition with Lucy and Grandma did it with Molly.

When the four arrived just in front of the yard, their house stood, proud and solid. And there.

"Huh?" Lucy ineloquently asked.

"Huh?" Molly echoed.

"Well, Girls, you wanted an apology, but as you can see, there's nothing for apologize for," Grandma Molly stated.

"I think you girls have very active imaginations," Arthur said with a chuckle. "I wish I could have that kind of mind."

Lucy and Molly weren't listening to their grandparents' words, though. They only had one thought running through their minds.

 _'What in Merlin's name happened?'_

They wouldn't know what happened until six hours passed. Because in six hours, Lucy and Molly were staring down at the absolute splendor of the Time-Turner after defeating the hooded figure that vanished their house.

The girls smirked.

"He should have known to not mess with a Weasley. Especially when it came to pranks," Lucy intoned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson," Molly agreed.


End file.
